


Bare Rock

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-24
Updated: 2003-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn can make almost anything comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Rock

The ground was cold; sleeping on bare rock, even layered with thin blankets, would never be comfortable. The rock could easily leach the warmth from a man, and it was necessary to huddle together to share the heat of bodies.

And so Boromir was not entirely surprised when the ranger lifted the edge of the blanket and slid underneath, pressing his front along the length of Boromir's back. They were of a size, and Boromir had been alone.

When the ranger's arm came around Boromir's chest, Boromir went still. After a pause, he twined their fingers together.

The ranger smiled.


End file.
